What if?
by Emii Fairhall
Summary: What if Anakin hadn't severed Mace Windu's hand and Windu had killed Palpatine? What could stop Anakin from saving the only man he thought could save his wife from death? Explore the consequences of Anakin's marriage to Padme, Anakin's dishonesty and killing Palpatine.
1. What Have I Done?

[Disclaimer: LucasArts owns all characters.]

[This What if? inspired story is written from Anakin's POV. I am considering writing the same story from Obi-Wan's POV and another from Padme's POV.]

**[Updated: I've altered this a little. I can't say what I did though, it'll spoil the next chapter (the one I'm about to upload). Enjoy]**

**[Updated: Fixed some spelling and grammatical errors]  
**

I ran from the Council chambers. _What have I done?_ I could feel the Jedi in Palpatine's office dying. I couldn't get there fast enough. Only Master Windu was left when I ran in. He was standing over the Chancellor on the window. Palpatine was cowering, but I could feel extreme anger strengthening him.

"You are under arrest, My Lord." Master Windu had his violet saber pointed at the Chancellor.

Palpatine looked at me. "Anakin! I told you it would come to this! I was right. The Jedi are taking over!"

I shook my head. "No..." _What have I done?_

"You old fool. The oppression of the Sith is over. Your plot to regain control of the Republic is over...you have lost!" Master Windu glared at the Chancellor.

Palpatine looked defeated for a moment. But only a moment. The anger exploded from him as he spat his words, "No...no...You will die!" His arms raised and lightning shot out of them. Master Windu barely had time to raise his lightsaber to block it. "He is a traitor, Anakin."

"He is the traitor. Stop him!" Master Windu yelled, groaning as his energy was being used up. I watched with shock and disbelief. _What have I done?_

Palpatine continued the stream of blue lightning from his fingertips. "Come to your senses, boy! The Jedi are in revolt. They will betray you, just as they betrayed me."

_No...I told them about you..._ I looked at Master Windu. He was in pain now. The lightning was almost too much for him.

"You are not one of them, Anakin." My head snapped back to look at Palpatine. Suddenly, he looked like a feeble old man. "Don't let him kill me," he pleaded. I shook my head once more. _This is not true...It's another nightmare...please..._ "I am your pathway to power. I have the power to save the one you love. You must choose...you must stop him..." Palpatine was pleading once again.

I urged myself not to listen, but I remembered my dream...I couldn't let Padmé die. I needed him...

"Don't listen to him, Anakin." Master Windu bit his words out.

Palpatine cried out, "Help me! Don't let him kill me. I can't hold on any longer..." Master Windu moved closer as Palpatine's strength waned. Palpatine's lightning began to deflect from Master Windu's saber back to its source.

As I watched, the Chancellor's face twisted and distorted, almost like an ageing acceleration. Yellow stole its way into his eyes and red rimmed them. "I can't...I give up...help me? I am weak...I am too weak...Don't kill me. I'm dying...I can't hold on...any longer..." Palpatine's voice began to waver.

Master Windu closed in on the old man. "You Sith disease! I am going to end this once and for all!"

"You can't kill him, Master. He must stand trial," I interrupted, stepping forward. _I can't let him kill __Padmé_'s_ only chance..._

Master Windu glanced at me quickly. "He has too much control of the Senate and the Courts. He is too dangerous to be kept alive."

"I'm too weak...Don't kill me, please..." Palpatine pleaded with Master Windu. But his pleas fell on deaf ears.

I shook my head again. "No, it is not the Jedi way..."

Master Windu glared at me and then at Palpatine. "Skywalker, he is tainting your mind. If he survives, he will bring about the end of the Jedi. He must die for the sake of the galaxy and the thousands of Jedi he would murder."

"NO!" I yelled, pulling out my own saber to stop Master Windu in his down thrust.


	2. Jedi Research

[Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, I just love them to bits. I took some liberty with the Jedi Exile, using my own character for her, because there wasn't enough good canon information and I've always preferred my own characters to the canon character.]

[I've begun my Obi-Wan POV parts. I thought it would be cool to include it with Anakin's, obviously not when they're in the same room, but it'll be interesting. Enjoy]

"Boga, stop! Wait, Boga, left!" I struggled to steer the stubborn varactyl through the tunnels.

A strong feeling suddenly overcame me through the Force and I could see Anakin's face, enraged, as he brought his lightsaber to meet a purple blade. His lightsaber passed the other and instead severed a dark arm. An arm I recognised to belong to Master Windu.

"Anakin, no!" I yelled, startling Boga. I had to know that wouldn't happen. I spurred Boga on faster until we reached my clone troopers. I pulled her to a stop by Commander Cody.

"General," he saluted.

I had long since learned to ignore his military greetings. "Cody, I'm about to make the battle a little harder for you: I'm returning to Coruscant."

"Is General Grievous"-

I nodded. "He is dead. I have faith in you and your men. You will claim victory here. Today you will have to make do without me."

"Very well, sir."

I turned Boga and we rode back to my ship. I bade her a fond farewell and thanked her for her help. She was such a noble beast with pride and loyalty fraught throughout her spirit. I climbed into my ship and made my way to Coruscant.

* * *

"Anakin, no!"

All it took was two words to distract me and I held my saber at my side inactivated as Master Windu's saber slashed through the Chancellor's chest and he stopped crying before falling still. The man who had been my guide, the man who could have saved my Padmé from death...was gone. "What have you done?!" I yelled at him.

Master Windu switched his saber off and looked at me. "Skywalker, you said you needed him. What could he have done that no one else could?"

I realised that if I told him of my marriage and pregnancy with Padmé, he would expel me from the Order. At that moment, I didn't care. I looked down, tears flooding my eyes. "He could have saved my wife, Master."

"Skywalker, you married?!" Master Windu looked at me with shocked eyes. "Who is your wife, Anakin?" he softened his voice.

I wiped my eyes with my sleeve. "Senator Padmé Amidala. We married nearly four years ago, Master."

"Come with me, boy." Master Windu put his hand on my shoulder and turned to lead me out of the office.

I stopped and looked around the deserted office with a frown.

"What is it, Skywalker?"

I shook my head. "I heard someone say 'Anakin, no' just before you killed him. I thought it was Obi-Wan..."

Master Windu took me by the leaving the Chancellor's severed body on the window. We walked to the turbolifts in silence.

The doors opened and I followed him in. I hadn't made eye contact yet, and I didn't feel as though I could. I could feel him contemplating what to do with me. He knew that my child would have enormous Force-sensitivity, like myself. But blood families and marriage were forbidden for the Jedi. I suddenly had a fear that Master Windu would ask Padmé to terminate our child. I looked at him. One could almost see him going over the events of the last five minutes in his mind. He sighed, closed his eyes and opened them.

"You fell in love with the Nubian Senator, Skywalker?" Master Windu spoke finally.

I nodded. "Yes, Master. Although, I only realised it when Master Kenobi and I were assigned to protect her, I believe it may have begun almost fourteen years ago."

Master Windu looked at me, his face attempting to remove the harshness of his expression. "When you first met her on Tatooine?" I nodded. He looked away and the turbolift doors opened. "Anakin, I would like to show you something." He led me to the speeder I'd...borrowed...on my way there.

He climbed into the left side and gestured for me to sit in the other side. I did so and he ignited the engine. He flew the speeder away from the Senate building. I watched as his course reflected a trip back to the Temple. Panic began to build up in my throat. _He's taking me to the Council. They are going to expel me..._

"Skywalker, remain calm. I just want to show you something." Master Windu looked at me once more. I can imagine that I would have looked quite scared.

Master Windu docked the speeder inside the Temple's hangar. He then walked me through the halls discreetly, ignoring all other Jedi. Several times, a Jedi would walk up to us and attempt to ask Master Windu a question. Each time, Master Windu would wave them off with his hand. He led me to the Temple Archive Library.

Madame Jocasta Nu moved away from a small group of children she was talking with and stopped next to us. "Are you looking for something in particular?"

"Yes, Madame Nu, but we are able to find it ourselves. Please, return to your class." Master Windu said with a polite tone.

She turned her nose up and walked back to the children. Master Windu sat down at a terminal. Most of the terminals were used for planetary information retrieval. But this was one was altered to search personnel files. Master Windu typed several characters and waited while the terminal searched. "Anakin, I want you to read this and come to a conclusion regarding the topics and persons I have selected. Meet me in the Room of a Thousand Fountains in two hours." He stood as soon as the search completed and walked out without another word.

I frowned and looked at the screen. All of the titles were of previous members of the Jedi Order. Intrigued, I sat down and looked at the first one. **Andur Sunrider (circa 4020BBY)** I'd heard his name before...He was trained as a Jedi. Much to the dismay of the Order, he married Nomi Sunrider and bore one daughter: Vima Sunrider. _Familiar..._"No..." I read on. **Jolee Bindo (circa 4020BBY)**

"Jolee Bindo?" As I read on, I discovered he'd married a woman named Nayama. He then taught her in the ways of the Force. Unfortunately, she betrayed him and the Order by following a Dark Jedi called Exar Kun...

I shook my head and continued to the next one. **Minshara Coeur (circa 3800BBY)**

She left against the wishes of the Jedi Council of the time to serve Revan and Malak and to fight in the Mandalorian Wars. Afterward, she returned to face the music and was subsequently exiled. On her travels, she met three men who would fall in love with her: Atton Rand, a former Jedi Hunter; Mical, a man she trained in the ways of the Force; and Darth Sion, a Sith Lord. He fell in love with her but hated it. He spoke to Minshara about it: "I hate you because you crawl within my head as she [Kreia/Darth Traya] does, but your presence holds no thoughts, no teachings, you are just...there, unspoken." Not a lot was known about Minshara, but people who knew her said that they suspected she only loved Atton Rand. He was more like what she had become and she trusted him more. She looked upon Mical as a Master would upon her student and Sion was 'simply a pest, waiting to die.' It sounded like she'd fallen to the dark side as a result of her military service.

** Sidrona Diath (circa 4000BBY)** Diath was part of a large family of Jedi permitted to continue the family lines. All children who were accounted for were strong in the Force. He was also elected Supreme Chancellor...

**Ulic Qel-Droma (circa 4000BBY)**. Qel-Droma was a renowned Jedi. Many of the students studied his life specifically in hopes of finding solace in their own. After Andur Sunrider died, his wife Nomi took on the mantle of Jedi Padawan and was trained by Master Thon: an almost legendary master at the time. After meeting Qel-Droma, Nomi fell in love with him. Unfortunately, Qel-Droma fell to the dark side and Nomi was forced to sever him from the Force and kill him. _All of these Jedi...they all had romantic relationships, sanctioned by the Order_.

But I stopped when I looked at the one that followed Qel-Droma: **Qui-Gon Jinn (circa 90BBY)**. _Surely Master Qui-Gon didn't marry..._I looked at the top of the file and it had a small stamp on it. I recognised it as the emblem of the High Council. Obviously this file is not for commercial use. I read softly to myself: "Qui-Gon Jinn was always an avid observer. This was noted when he would watch his friend, Knight Tahl. The two had been close since they had been younglings, and neither had been disadvantaged by it before.

"Tensions began to rise soon after Tahl took a Padawan, Bant Aerin. Qui-Gon attempted to give his friend advice with her Padawan and they began to realise how far their feelings stretched. Both agreed that the Order was more important than their feelings and tried to retreat into the Jedi code. However, when love strikes, it does not like to be ignored.

"On a routine training mission on Ragoon VI with his Padawan Learner, Qui-Gon began to be infiltrated by visions of Tahl's life in danger. He immediately cut the mission short and returned to the Temple, only to find that Tahl was on the verge of leaving for New Apsolon, without her apprentice. Qui-Gon requested to accompany her, but she refused. Qui-Gon became impatient, and after three weeks had passed, defied the Council and left to find her. His apprentice followed in a sense of loyalty to his Master. Once he was convinced she was safe, Qui-Gon declared his feelings for her while they were alone. Tahl reciprocated and they agreed to deal with their emotions when the mission was complete.

"It was not long before Tahl went missing, as a result of the actions of a New Apsolon rebel: Balog. By the time Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had found her, she had been heavily drugged by Balog. Despite Qui-Gon's attempts to heal her with the Force, she became one with the Force. In his anger and depression, Qui-Gon tracked down Balog with Obi-Wan at his side. As he prepared to land the killing blow, he heard two words uttered: 'No, Qui-Gon.' After mistakenly believing it to have been Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon realised it was Tahl's voice."

I sat back in the chair, contemplating the words I'd read. _Qui-Gon was so close to the dark side..._I looked back at the screen and realised there was still another name. I called it up, only to be quite surprised. **Obi-Wan Kenobi (circa 50BBY)** This file also had the same emblem at the top, but I could tell that this file was only about one thing: Obi-Wan's relationship. "Siri Tachi and Obi-Wan Kenobi did not get along from the first words, but they grew to like each other, and then to love one another. On a mission to protect a young boy from bounty hunters, the two were brought closer than anyone could have imagined. A death together then would have been a preferable end to their relationship, but fate had other ideas. Upon returning to the Temple, the two were given a choice: they could profess their love and leave the Order; or they could live with their love, ignore it, and remain Jedi-in-training. Siri, being the stronger of the two at the time, chose that they would stay. The Jedi Order was too important to both of them. They made a pact on that day that they would repress their love and never speak of it again.

"Despite how awkward a friendship after this kind of situation might be, Obi-Wan and Siri continued their friendship as though nothing had happened. But years later, they were dispatched to speak with the same boy, this time with his Padawan and Senator Amidala of the Naboo. The familiarity of the situation resurfaced those feelings. If Siri had not been killed by the bounty hunter who had tried to kill the boy all those years ago, their feelings would have been impossible to ignore. Obi-Wan learnt that day what Qui-Gon had been trying to teach him ever since he fell for Siri: that he could live with losing her."


	3. My Findings

[Disclaimer: Everybody here is the property of LucasArts, not me (Man I wish they were mine). But the plots are all mine.]

[I don't actually know much about the personalities of most of the members of the High Council, but I'm either learning or making it up as I go along. But some I do have a small idea of, such as: Shaak Ti, I imagine to be a little soft-spoken, the neutral party who compromises between two arguing parties and fairly feminine (especially in her voice); or Mace Windu (I use Samuel L as a role model for Mace), I imagine to be gruff, but sweet when it comes to someone he has a soft spot for.]

[And Tru I wrote before I found out that he sort of de-friended Anakin before Ferus Olin left the Order - Jedi Knight books by Jude Watson in case you were wondering where they're from.]

I leaned back, trying to put everything together. "Minshara Coeur...Sidrona Diath...Ulic Qel-Droma...Qui-Gon Jinn...my Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi..." The pieces suddenly clicked together. They'd all fallen in love and some had forsaken the teachings of the Jedi. Others had fallen to the dark side because of it, or before. I stood after discontinuing the search and ran out of the Archives. I ran all through the halls until I reached the Room of a Thousand Fountains.

Master Windu was seated on a bench a few metres from the water's edge. I began to walk toward him, but stopped when I saw Master Shaak Ti sitting beside him. Master Windu was listening to her. When she finished, he looked over at me. "Ah, Skywalker. You have a conclusion to present?"

"Yes, Master. Master Ti," I nodded at her. She returned the nod and I walked over to stand in front of them. "As I read through the files you brought up, I noticed that a few had similar situation to me. Once I'd finished, I realised that some of those had fallen to the dark side as a result of their love. But I continued to think on it and I reread five of the files. Andur Sunrider, Jolee Bindo, Sidrona Diath, Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi. None of those Jedi succumbed to the dark side as a result of their love, or at all. My conclusion is that it is possible to live as a Jedi, while in love with someone and creating a family."

Master Ti looked at Master Windu. "You showed him files on **those** Jedi?"

"Yes. I will explain it later." Master Windu didn't look at her. "Continue, Skywalker."

I nodded. Master Ti sighed and stood. She nodded at Master Windu and I and walked away. "I believe that your intention was to show me how many Jedi I've heard of, and a few I haven't, who have fallen in love like I have. Master Windu, does this mean that I will not be expelled from the Order because of my marriage?"

"The Council will still have to decide on your ultimate fate, but I will not send you away. I was once in your position myself. I fell in love, and all I wanted was consideration. Love is a natural part of life. Even Master Yoda would agree. But I must ask: which Jedi did you relate with the most?" Master Windu asked.

I looked down and then back at him. "Andur Sunrider," I replied, knowing full-well that he would take from that the fact that Andur had a child.

"Return to your quarters. You shall be summoned to the Council in the morning. If you wish to tell Obi-Wan yourself, I suggest you find him as soon as he lands. If you do not, he will learn of this in the Council chambers. Goodnight, Skywalker." Master Windu reverted back to his gruff personality and walked out of the Room of a Thousand Fountains.

I sank into the bench. "Anakin!" I looked around. Tru Veld walked over, his usually serious face covered with a smile. "I thought Master Windu would never leave!"

I sighed. "Hi, Tru. I thought you went with Ry-Gaul."

"Nope. I elected to stay at the Temple. What happened? Master Windu was unusually kind." Tru sat down. His lean build easily towered him over me.

I looked at him. "Tru, I...I got married."

Tru's smile drained from his face. "You...what?" He thought about it, and the smile returned. "Congratulations!"

"I broke the Jedi Code and you're saying congratulations?" I was utterly confused.

He laughed. "I'm just disappointed you didn't invite me. Who is she?"

I blinked. This, I was not prepared for. "She's Padmé Amidala."

"You married...Amidala? No, that's not right. You can't have married her. She's..." It slowly dawned on him. "She's pregnant..." he finished his sentence softly.

I nodded. "I married her nearly four years ago. We...We tried to fight our feelings. It didn't work. We figured out that we couldn't live without each other. Only Master Windu knows right now. Please, don't tell anyone else. If the Council allows me to stay, no one will look at me the same."

"I won't tell anyone. But you have to let me meet your kid." Tru was the one friend I had that would accept me whatever happened.

I grinned. "Sure. Do you know when Master Kenobi will be back? I heard that he killed General Grievous."

"Yeah. He should be back in a few hours. Why?" Tru asked. I waited for him to understand. "Oh, you wanna tell him. Okay. Well, I'd better get moving, I'm supposed to be helping Madame Nu with one of Yoda's youngling classes."

Tru stood. I was truly grateful to have him as my friend. He ran out of the area, obviously not wanting to be late for Madame Nu.

I sighed and looked at the fountains and the water in front of me. It seemed so calming. It hadn't felt so calming before. I looked around and finally decided to stand. I headed slowly to the nearest turbolift to return to my quarters. I couldn't sneak away to see Padmé, not tonight. She would understand.


	4. The Truth Comes Out

[Disclaimer: LucasArts owns all characters, I just love writing them.]

[To be honest, I couldn't wait to write this conversation! I always wanted to know Obi-Wan's reaction to being told he was lied to by his brother. I think he took it quite well, don't you? Enjoy :)]

I entered my quarters and my comlink turned itself on and beeped. I looked at it. Padmé and Obi-Wan had been trying to contact me. I walked over and sent a small message to Padmé, mostly that she should not worry and I shall see her soon. I entered in Obi-Wan's classification and he answered quickly.

"What in the blazes have you been doing?!" He shouted into the comlink.

I sighed once again. "Obi-Wan please calm down. Things have been...a little different than usual."

Obi-Wan hesitated. "What do you mean? Anakin, what is going on?"

"When are you due back, Master?" I asked.

"I left the battle early. Cody and his men seemed to have the battle under control. I should be there within minutes. Why? Anakin, I know something is wrong. Talk to me." Obi-Wan's voice became concerned.

I shook my head and sat down. "Obi-Wan, can you do me a favour? Please come and see me when you arrive. I need to tell you something, but it can't wait until morning."

"Of course, Anakin. Is everything alright there? I know there's more to what you're afraid of." Obi-Wan always had good insight.

I hesitated this time. "And there's a Council session in the morning. You'll want to be there."

"Anakin"-

"Master, please. I'll see you when you arrive." I pressed a button to end the communication. _I'm doing the right thing...He can't learn about this in the Council chambers._

I sank onto my sleep-couch and stared at the ceiling.

I was still staring at the ceiling when Obi-Wan knocked on the door. I looked over and stood. I opened the door and Obi-Wan was standing there, a neutral look on his face and his hair quite tousled. He moved past me into my quarters.

I shut the door. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I'm more worried about what you've done. What has happened here?" Obi-Wan looked at me.

I bit my lip and sat down. "Do you remember nearly four years ago, when we were assigned to protect Senator Amidala?"

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes and nodded. "Yes, why?" He was getting suspicious now.

"And when I told you that I was going to escort her home?" I continued.

"Anakin, just spit it out. What did you do?" Obi-Wan grew impatient.

I took a deep breath and steeled myself for Obi-Wan's reaction. "I married her." Obi-Wan looked at the wall behind me with a curious look on his face. I was beginning to get worried. "Master?"

"To be honest, I'm not completely surprised. It does explain a few things. For example, that mission with Siri to Genian," Obi-Wan looked at me. I smiled innocently. Something in his expression told me he was expecting something else.

"This isn't how I thought you'd take it."

"Anakin, we've known each other for thirteen years now. The only thing that surprises me is that you felt that you couldn't tell me." Obi-Wan sighed.

"I'm sorry, Obi-Wan. I wanted to tell you, but if I told you and you somehow let it slip or if you had to do your duty as a Council member and tell Master Yoda or somebody"-

Obi-Wan held up a hand and I stopped talking. "Anakin. Granted, I do have a responsibility not to **lie** to the Council or my fellow Jedi. And I do have a duty to report to the Council. But you...Anakin, if you had taken me into your confidence, I would not have said a word. And I gather that Padmé wanted to tell somebody?"

I nodded meekly. "I didn't want you to find out in the Council chambers."

"Thank you. It would have been...more awkward than it was to see Siri flirting." He paused. "Anakin, were you with Master Windu earlier tonight?"

I nodded. "Yes, why?"

"Is he...physically fine?" Obi-Wan asked.

I frowned. "Yes. Why? Obi-Wan?"

"I... I think I had a vision of something. Of you and Master Windu. You attacked him." Obi-Wan stared at me.

I stared back, thinking back to Palpatine's office and how two words stopped me from attacking Master Windu. "You did?" Those two words **were** Obi-Wan. "Master, did you tell me 'no'?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "I did. You heard me?"

"Obi-Wan, you stopped me. I almost attacked Master Windu and you stopped me. Just telling me no stopped me." I shuddered to think of what I would have done had Obi-Wan not had that vision.

"It's alright, Anakin. You wouldn't have attacked him anyway. I know you. But as it is rather late, I should get my rest and so should you. Especially if the Council will be discussing your fate in the morning." Obi-Wan stood.

I stood as well. "Master, there's something else. Something the Masters don't know."

Obi-Wan looked at me. "Oh, good Lord, what have you done now?"

"Um..."

Obi-Wan sighed. "It's to do with Padmé, isn't it?" I nodded. He thought for a moment and then looked at me. "I noticed that you haven't been sleeping at the Temple since we returned, Anakin. Is it possible Padmé is pregnant?"

I just blinked. I shouldn't have been so surprised that he guessed so easily, but he'd known me for thirteen years. He would have gotten close if he didn't get it right away. "Yes, Master."

"And please, stop calling me Master. How long have you known?" Obi-Wan settled himself to stand.

"When we rescued the..." I hesitated, uneasy with talking so casually about Palpatine. "When we rescued the Chancellor, and you returned to the Temple. I was speaking with Senator Organa when I realised she was waiting in the shadows. I politely excused myself and went over to her. When I realised she was shaking, she told me that she was pregnant. She's very happy that she's having a baby, but she's afraid for the consequences. She knows that once the Council knows, they'll expel me and the Queen of Naboo won't allow her to continue as Senator when the baby is born."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Anakin, tell me what is going on. Now that I know about Padmé, you can't keep me in the dark about everything else. Something would have led you to, or try to, attack Master Windu."

I sighed. "It will take too long. You need your rest." As if to answer me, Obi-Wan moved past me and sat down. I shook my head with a smile and sat down as well. "Very well. The night after we returned to Coruscant, I had a dream. Similar to the ones I had about my mother. Only, this time it was about Padmé. In my dream, she...she died in childbirth."

"Have you slept since?"

I shook my head. "I didn't want to see it again. I feel as though I can't protect her. It's the same feeling I had when my mother was in danger. I couldn't save her and it made me angry." I looked down. "I didn't tell you this before, but when I found her in the Tusken camp...when she died in my arms...it made me so angry that I...I killed them all. I slaughtered every single Tusken in that camp. Not just the men, but the women and children. I didn't want to, but I couldn't stop myself."

"Anakin, we've all had moments like that. While I was Qui-Gon's Padawan, the woman he had fallen in love with was kidnapped. At first, Qui-Gon shut down, to cope. Afterwards, he became angry, frustrated and vengeful. When we finally found her, she was too close to death to save her. She died in his arms, professing her love for him. The only thing that stopped him from killing her captor was her voice. After she died, he had her captor in a position that would have made killing him too easy. Qui-Gon suddenly stopped and backed away from him. Later, he said that the only thing that stopped him was my intervention. He believed I'd said his name, but I told him that I hadn't said anything. He realised it was not my voice he heard, but Tahl's. It took him a long time to adjust to life without her, but he adjusted and kept her alive in his heart.

"Even I've had a moment like that. When Siri died, almost nothing could have stopped me from killing Magus. But I thought of what Siri would have done if I had died. I didn't like that idea and I stopped myself." He stopped and smiled. "And you thought I didn't love her because I didn't kill the man that killed her. But simply bringing him to justice was enough for me. As you can see, it's happened to all of us. The only difference between you and us is that you had no one there to help you keep to the Light side **for that moment**."

I nodded. As he'd seemed to have done countless times, he turned my feelings around to make me see that I've done something wrong, but I can forgive myself. "I don't like knowing that I can't protect my own wife." I realised that Obi-Wan was still in the dark about Palpatine. "Uh...I was speaking with the Chancellor when he attended a performance. He told me about a Sith legend. Darth Plagueis. He told me that this Plagueis had the ability to keep others from death. When I asked him if that power could be learnt, he said, 'not from a Jedi.' I should have realised then. Earlier today, he revealed to me that he was Darth Sidious and that he had the power to save Padmé from whatever it is. I wanted to kill him." Obi-Wan was sitting still, listening intently. His expression hadn't changed, but I knew he was pondering. "But I didn't and I left. I found Master Windu and a few other Masters. All of them were excellent swordsmen. They were on their way to make sure Palpatine would relinquish his emergency power, as they'd received the word that you killed Grievous. I told him that Palpatine wouldn't because he was Sidious.

"I wanted to go with them; I felt that they would need me. But Master Windu ordered me to wait in the Council chambers. I did so, but I felt compelled to go to Palpatine's office and I did. By the time I arrived, the other three Masters were dead and Master Windu was standing over Palpatine at the window, pointing his saber at him. I almost attacked Master Windu, but you intervened, and he killed Palpatine."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Then the Sith Lord who was in control of the Senate and the Republic is dead?"

"Yes. Following his death, Master Windu asked me why I'd said that I needed Palpatine. I told him about my marriage to Padmé. He brought me back to the Temple and showed me files on several Jedi. All had fallen in love, but none had fallen to the dark side completely. One was about yours and Siri's relationship." I reluctantly revealed.

Obi-Wan stiffened, but remained silent.

"He asked me to come to a conclusion and tell him once I had one." I continued.

Obi-Wan nodded. "And?"

"All of them were of Jedi who had fallen in love. One of those Jedi fell to the dark side, but her path began before she felt love and she returned from it, thanks to that love. None of the other Jedi embraced the dark side. My conclusion was that it is not the feeling or emotion of love that drives Jedi to the dark side, but rather the fear of losing the person they love."

Obi-Wan smiled. "I'm proud of you, Anakin. I'm proud to fight by your side, to say that I taught you. You've become a stronger Jedi than I once believed."

His pride filled me with confidence. "Thanks, Obi-Wan." Our first meeting suddenly popped into my head and I frowned. "Obi-Wan?"

"Yes?"

I looked at him. "You didn't seem so pleased to meet me when Master Qui-Gon introduced us."

Obi-Wan shifted in his seat. "Well, I was very worried about Qui-Gon. I remember thinking that you seemed to be on a similar track of mind to me, but then you began asking Qui-Gon insistent questions. Qui-Gon had a knack for picking up lifeforms that I thought were unnecessary. Most of our missions seemed crowded with all of Qui-Gon's friends. I didn't think that you should be bothering Qui-Gon with such questions after such a fierce battle. When he introduced us, I wondered why he brought you along. I wondered why Qui-Gon wanted to get a child mixed up in the affairs of that mission. Qui-Gon always knew my protests and my thoughts on those matters, so he didn't bother addressing them."

I nodded. "Master Yoda told me. He said that Qui-Gon had a habit of picking up, as you used to say, pathetic lifeforms."

"No, Anakin. Qui-Gon befriended many people in a very short amount of time. I was always distrustful of those people, because I was very awkward when it came to making friends. I never went against Qui-Gon because of that behaviour, because every single one turned out helping in some form or another that would have been very difficult for us ourselves. In Jar Jar's case, he helped us get to Padmé and her staff before they were shipped off to camps and he helped us to unite the Gungans and the Naboo together. In your case, you destroyed the Droid Control ship and without you, we might not have found out about Palpatine until it was too late." Obi-Wan put his hand on my shoulder.

I looked away. "Obi-Wan, you should get some rest. There are only a few more hours before dawn."

"Alright. If there's anything else, don't hesitate to tell me this time. Goodnight, Anakin." Obi-Wan stood and left.


	5. Reassuring Padmé

[Disclaimer: Once again, all characters are irritatingly not mine.]

I sighed and leaned back into my chair. My comlink began beeping just as I shut my eyes. I looked at it and opened it up. "Padmé, I'm sorry."

"Anakin, I've been so worried about you!"

I sat up. "I needed to explain something to Obi-Wan. Padmé, can I come over and tell you something. I'll need to return here before morning because there is a Council meeting tomorrow."

"Of course you can. Anakin, is everything alright?" Padmé's worried voice saddened me a great deal.

I shook my head. "Yes, Padmé, everything's fine. It's just...It would be easier to tell you in person. I'll there soon."

"Alright. I love you."

"I love you too, Padmé." I turned my comlink off and sighed again. I slipped it into my utility pouch and ran out the door quickly. I returned to the docks and jumped into a speeder.

Before I knew it, my speeder was slowing to stop at Padmé s apartment. I saw a figure inside moving closer. I jumped out and saw Padmé s form walking over, cradling her belly.

I ran to her, sweeping her into my arms. She let out a little noise of relief. "Padmé, I'm fine," I reassured her.

She looked up at me. "I was so worried. There's been rumours that the Chancellor is dead and that you were at his office. Anakin, what happened?"

"Padmé, I need to tell you a lot. Please," I walked her inside, where she sat and looked up at me. "Padmé, the Chancellor is dead. Earlier today, he revealed to me that he was a Sith Lord. He told me that he had the power to save you from my nightmares. I...I didn't kill him then. I probably should have. But instead, I left and told Master Windu. He took three other Jedi Masters to arrest Palpatine. By the time I got there, the three Jedi were dead and only Master Windu and Palpatine were left." Padmé's face remained still, but her eyes flickered with fear, shock and disbelief. "Thoughts were running through my head: telling me that I needed Palpatine, that I couldn't lose you, that he was my only chance to keep you alive. Master Windu killed Palpatine so quickly that I hardly had a chance to respond.

"Afterward, he asked me why I needed Palpatine so badly. And I told him that I married you. I felt that if I had lied, he would have known either way."

Padmé let out a breath. She looked down at the hands in her lap and then back up at me.

"I think that he suspects of our child as well. He told me that I will be summoned to appear in front of the Council tomorrow morning. I have no doubts that it will be about us. If they decide to exile me, I promise you that whatever you decide, I will stick by it. If you want to retire and raise our child in the lake country, that's what we'll do. If you want to continue serving as Senator, that's what will happen.

"But whatever happens, Obi-Wan will also stick by us. I finally told him of us, and of our child. He knows everything."

Padmé nodded. She stood and wrapped her arms around me. "Oh, Anakin. I'm so glad that it's not a secret anymore." She released and looked at me. "But what will you do if they expel you?"

I shook my head with a smile. "I don't know. Hopefully, I'll spend my life loving and cherishing you and my son or daughter."

"Anakin, I love you. But as for my future as a Senator, I don't think I have a choice. Queen Apailana will probably ask that I step down. But Jar Jar can take my place. He's been the Gungan representative for many years now and he's very qualified. He'll be the first Gungan Senator." Padmé smiled.

I laughed. "I'm sure that will make him very happy."

"I wish you didn't have to go back to the Temple." Padmé's smile faded.

I nodded. "It's alright. Artoo and Threepio will keep you company until morning. Whatever the Council decides, I'll be here as soon as they have decided."

"Alright. I'll see you then, Knight Skywalker." Padmé kissed me and my problems seemed to melt away.

I squeezed her lightly. "Goodnight, Mrs Skywalker."

When she left my embrace, I smiled as I walked back to my speeder.


	6. Facing the Council

[Disclaimer: Sadly, these amazing characters aren't mine. I just write them.]

[I decided to try and show my own twist on the Council characters. And like I've been discussing with Lunarballet, I've always thought Mace and Yoda were best friends. It would explain why their chairs are together in the Council chambers :)]

When I awoke in the morning, a message was waiting for me on my comlink. I picked it up and looked through it. It was one of those official summons to the Council. And as I finished reading, I realised that if I didn't hurry, I'd be late.

I pulled my tunic on over my undershirt and slipped into my boots so quickly that I was already half out the door when I realised that I had my boots on the wrong feet. I walked back into my quarters, switched the boots, grabbed my comlink and my utility belt, and headed very quickly to the nearest turbolift.

As the doors opened, I ran through them, hoping I wasn't late. I skidded to a halt outside the Council chamber. I looked down at myself. My tunic was crinkled and my utility belt was around the wrong way. I slid it around and looked at the doors. They were open, which was unusual.

I walked in cautiously. Obi-Wan, sitting in his chair, stifled a yawn. I bit my lip to prevent from cracking a smile. I looked around. Every Jedi that was on planet was seated in their places. The Jedi who were on other planets, still fighting, were seated as well, via hologram. I noticed several empty seats, signifying those dead as a result of the attempted arrest of Chancellor Palpatine.

_This does not look good. They called the entire senior Council_...

I bowed my head. "Masters..."

"Young Skywalker, you know why you have been called before the Council today." Master Windu began with his usual gruff temperament.

I nodded. I noticed that my seat was still empty. I had a sudden urge to sit in it and become invisible, but I stood fast. I looked at Master Windu. "Yes, Master. Unless this is not about the information you learned last night."

"Unknown to the rest of us, this information is. Enlighten us, Skywalker, if you please." Master Yoda's soft voice pierced the silence.

I nodded again. "Of course."  
I opened my mouth to begin, but Master Windu spoke. "I've already informed the Council of the late Chancellor's fate. You need not include that."

"Of course. Three years ago, I was assigned by this Council to protect Senator Amidala, along with Master Kenobi. When Senator Amidala and I arrived at her chosen safe house, I began to feel attracted to her. We fell in love on that island and after the Battle of Geonosis, we married there.

"After Master Kenobi and I rescued the late Chancellor, and I arrived at Coruscant, she informed me that she was pregnant."

I looked at Master Windu and then at Master Yoda to see their reactions. Master Windu looked down for a second, but returned his piercing gaze to me. Master Yoda shifted, but kept his green eyes on me.

"Without enough knowledge of the situation, I decided that I would not tell anyone of Senator Amidala's pregnancy or of my involvement in it. That night, I began to have nightmares of her death." I looked over at Obi-Wan briefly. "As I recently informed Master Kenobi, my wife died in childbirth in my nightmares." I returned my gaze to Master Yoda. He nodded as though this was a vital piece of the puzzle. "I could feel myself growing dangerously close to the dark side when I realised that I couldn't lose her. Yesterday, Chancellor Palpatine revealed to me, in confidence, that he was a Sith Lord, the very one we were looking for. He told me that he had the power to save Padmé from death. All I had to do was learn from him."

I shook my head and looked at Master Windu. "I am extremely grateful to Master Windu for his actions yesterday, which prevented me from joining with Chancellor Palpatine and betraying my fellow comrades. I have absolutely no doubt that had Master Windu not killed the Chancellor, that I would be committing horrible and inhumane acts right now."

I looked down, thinking I'd stop there. But I raised my head once more. "Whatever the outcome, whatever your decision, know this: I am infinitely proud to be a Jedi among these ranks and knowing the difficulty of my training, I would still choose to do it over again. But I am also a man, and I am a man that loves his wife and his unborn child. I will be content with your decision and I will not question it."

Master Windu nodded. "Thank you, Skywalker."

"Anakin, why did you lie to fellow Jedi when you told them that you were escorting Senator Amidala home?" Master Ki-Adi-Mundi asked, stroking his pale white beard.

I looked over at him. "We'd already professed our love to one another. We both knew that there was no going back from that. The next logical step was to get married. The both of us knew that I couldn't get married with the blessings of the Council or the rest of the Order. If I had told anyone, even my Master, I thought that I would either be expelled, or forbidden from seeing her. We kept it a secret, because across the time afterwards, I could find time to slip away and see her, or I could speak to her via comlink. Even across the stars, we'd be thinking about each other."

"What made you believe that the Chancellor had the power to save your wife?" Obi-Wan asked.

I looked at him indifferently. "I could feel the power of the Force emanating from him. He seemed more powerful than I could have imagined at the time. He had the power to elude the entire Jedi Order when countless Jedi spoke to him every day. And he told me of a Sith Lord called Darth Plagueis."

"We will call you back when we have made our decision." Master Windu looked at the door.

I nodded. "Thank you, Masters." I bowed and walked out. Breathing a sigh of relief, I leaned my back against the wall outside and slid down. I shut my eyes and concentrated on my breathing.


	7. Padmé Faces the Council

[Disclaimer: All characters are the property of LucasArts.]

[I was very sad that Anakin never found out he was having twins, so it made me very happy to be able to write this part.]

"Anakin?" A small, familiar voice broke my concentration soon after. I opened one eye and looked over.

I shook my head and stood. She didn't look like Padmé, but she felt like Padmé. She was wearing a large cloak with the hood over her head. "Padmé?"

She ran over and embraced me. "I know I'm not supposed to be here, but I couldn't stay at home." She looked down and then back up at me. "I had a few cramps yesterday, so I consulted a physician. He said that I'm carrying twins, Annie."

_Twins? We've got two little babies?_ "Padmé, this...This makes me even happier than when you told me that you were pregnant."

She smiled. She looked at the now closed doors of the Council chambers. "Have you gone in yet?"

"Yes. They're making their decision now." I looked at the doors as well.

"Oh, don't fret so much, Annie. You'll get worry lines." She laughed and stroked my forehead.

I looked back at her with a small smile. "How did you get up here?"

"Now that's a trade secret. Where would I be if I told you all of my trade secrets?" She smiled again.

I shook my head. "You're happier than I remember."

"It's only because I've been reunited with my husband, I'm carrying two healthy and beautiful babies, and the war is close to its end."

I nodded. "Of course you'd be happy. Those are three of the things you wanted most."

She pulled away suddenly, after looking behind her. An Iktotchi Jedi and a Twi'lek Jedi walked past. I looked back at the doors, silently wishing that they'd open and I'd be called back in.

"Anakin, what do they know now?" Padmé walked back over to me once the two Jedi had walked out of earshot.

I looked back at her. "I told them very little compared to what's in my mind. I told them when we got married and when I began to feel attracted to you. I told them that I'd always been afraid of losing you and that I could feel myself slipping to the dark side the more often I had nightmares. I told them when you told me that you were pregnant and why I decided not to tell anyone. And I told that, whatever their decision, I was proud to have been a Jedi among these ranks and that if I had a chance to do it all over again, I would still pick Jedi training. I also told them that no matter what they decide, I am a man who loves his wife and his unborn children."

"I think it's a very good thing that they haven't"- Padmé began to say when her comlink cut off the rest of her words. She pulled it out. "Senator Amidala." I couldn't hear who was on the other end, but I had a feeling it was something to do with me. "Yes, I'm not busy right now. Of course. When would you like me to come?"

She looked at me. "That is preferable. Thank you, Obi-Wan."

_Obi-Wan?_ I looked at the doors and back at Padmé. She put her comlink away. "Obi-Wan just asked me to come before the Council. Annie, I don't want to go in there alone, but I have a feeling that they won't let you in."

I nodded. "I'll take you in and I won't leave unless they order me to leave."

I walked her to the door and she followed me inside. "I found Senator Amidala outside."

"Thank you, Skywalker." Master Windu nodded, with a look as though he didn't entirely believe me.

"Prefer to remain while the Senator is here, do you, young Skywalker?" Master Yoda asked.

I nodded. "If it is within your wishes, Master."

Master Yoda looked at Obi-Wan, who seemed surprised but nodded. "Very well. You may remain, Skywalker, but you must remain silent." Master Windu agreed.

I moved a few steps away from Padmé. She glanced at me and then looked at Master Windu. "Master Windu, it would be proper to inform me why I am here, would it not?"

"Of course, Senator. Skywalker has alleged that the two of you are wed and you are carrying his child. Is this true? Feel free to add anything." Master Windu gestured for her to speak.

"Yes, Anakin and I are married. And as Anakin was previously unaware, I am not carrying his **child**, but his children. You see, I have twins. I presume there are more questions?" Padmé settled into her diplomatic regime.

Obi-Wan shifted and looked at me. I shrugged and mouthed, _I didn't know_.

"How long have the two of you been married?" Master Mundi asked in his usual thoughtful tone.

She looked at him. "Three years. I married him in the lake country of Naboo directly following the Battle of Geonosis."

"Afraid to lose him, are you?" Unusual, though, was the quiet tone of Master Yoda.

Padmé hesitated before looking at him. "I am unsure whether I could live without him, but I prefer not to explore that."

Master Yoda smiled slightly.

"Senator, suppose that our decision is to expel Anakin from the Order. What would be your reaction?" Obi-Wan asked. I could hear his concern for the both of us in his voice, but he chose to ask questions that were difficult to answer.

Padmé returned his gaze. "I would support him in any way he needed. It would be an outcome that I do not prefer, but if it comes to that, I will take it."

"What if we decide that he has a choice: one being that he can leave the Order and do as he pleases with the rest of his life; and the other being that he can remain a Jedi, but has to...remove his attachments? What do you think he would do?" Obi-Wan continued with the difficult questions. _Isn't that what Qui-Gon and Master Yoda asked him to do when he fell in love with Siri...?_

I looked at him and shook my head. Obi-Wan deliberately ignored me and kept his eyes on Padmé.

"Master Kenobi, you're going to have to be clearer than that. What do you mean by 'remove his attachments'?" Padmé knew very well what he meant.

Obi-Wan didn't say a word. Instead, Master Shaak Ti spoke: "In simple terms, Anakin Skywalker would have to divorce you and forget about you and his children."

"I think that he would decide to remain with the Jedi. Although, he would regret his decision, he would be happier as a Jedi. It's been his dream his entire life." Padmé replied.

I looked at her. _That's not the decision I would make!_ I wanted so much to say something, but I had to stay to support her.

"In saying that, he could be content in the knowledge that I would never forget and I would teach our children about the Chosen One. They would grow up with the stories of his life." She looked at Obi-Wan expectantly.

He shook his head. "I have no more questions, milady."

Master Windu nodded. "Thank you, Senator. You"-

"A question, I have." Master Yoda interrupted. Padmé, the rest of the Council and I looked at him. "For Mr **and** Mrs Skywalker, this question is."

I felt Padmé's happiness swell slightly at the mention of '_Mrs Skywalker_'. I walked over and stood by Padmé.

"Of your plans for the future, enlighten us. Your children and the Jedi, please include." Yoda watched us carefully.

I nodded. "Well, we know that if I am expelled from the Order, we will move to the lake country on Naboo and raise our children there."

"However, if Anakin remains a Jedi, but is allowed to remain married, we will raise our children here on Coruscant. Despite my desire to move to the lake country, I would stay here so our children won't grow up without being able to see their father." Padmé continued.

"We have a few more, but we haven't exactly decided complete plans." I added.

Master Yoda nodded and sat back into his chair. He looked at Master Windu.

"Thank you, Senator. You may leave. Anakin, please escort her outside."

I nodded. "Yes, Masters." I followed Padmé out and she breathed a sigh of relief when we left the room.

"I was hoping that wouldn't go on any longer." Padmé turned around and looked at me.

I rubbed one of my eyes as I realised I was still tired. "I can't agree more. I'm still not looking forward to when they call me back in."

"I wish I could stay here with you. But Dormé told me that I only had enough time to stay for about half an hour here. I love you, Annie." She kissed me.

I smiled at her. "Don't strain yourself, Padmé. If you need a rest, take one. You're entitled: you're a Senator; you're the wife of a Jedi and; you're carrying twins. If anyone won't let you rest, tell them they can come and see me."

She laughed. "Alright. And don't worry about me; I was taking care of myself for twenty-four years without you." She grinned at me, turned around and left.

I shook my head with a smile.


End file.
